wedding date
by nofertiti
Summary: Bonnie helps Kol out by being his assistant and also Caroline in her wedding preparations. That is where this story, or better these interlined oneshots are starting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are inspired by the ones on TVD, no ownership I hold. The names I kept but they might be ooc. That is partly due to the fact that it is an all human, another universe story, but also because I didn't choose to keep them just the way they appeared. My characters, if I can call them so, are mostly just inspired by the ones on the show, not necessarily the same ones. Pairing: Bonnie/Kol. Other couples may appear, have not decided yet. Also this story consists of mostly just interlined one-shots. Rating: M 'cause I am super cautious and this is my first ever posted story.

„Morning sleepy head" she woke him up with a bucket of water on his face. He groaned being awoken from a really nice dream he was having. He was with a beautiful girl, just had spent the night in his bed with. Why had he be awoken so dramatically and so… what was the word? He could barely formulate a sentence, even in his mind let alone spell one out loud; he was still almost back in his dreams, only to be dragged out of his thoughts by a shriek from the girl next to him. The girl tried to hid herself under the comforter with embarrassment to be found naked next to him, whereas the other girl just smirked at him with another bucket of water in hands, next to his side of the bed. It wasn't an unusual thing for him, however for his bed mate… that is another story. She slapped him. He had it coming, if he was honest with himself, but he didn't care much.

"You need to get ready, of you're gonna be late for the wedding and we both know Care…" she trailed off barely containing her laughter while going in the general direction of his kitchen. "you got five minutes" she finished, he almost didn't hear the last part because the other girl was so loud trying to collect all her belongings and rushing out from his condo while shouting at him for using her or something similar, he did not really paid attention to her, he was too busy trying to figure out how Bonnie got into his place and getting ready to take a shower and for the wedding. He was not really fond of the idea to be one of the groomsmen his brother made him be, but hopefully he didn't have to endure the procedure many times in the future. There was an upside though; he would be able to score some new girl at the wedding. The prospect lit him up like nothing before; he took a quick shower and went to his kitchen.

Bonnie was still there holding a cup out for him once she heard him coming. "You were faster than expected." she added "still; we would be late if I hadn't come half an hour earlier than supposed to". She laughed at his expression that portrayed first confusion than something like anger and finally relief.

"How do I look" he asked in a high pitched voice like he imagined girls would on their shopping sprees, he even twirled himself around. They both ended up laughing while heading to the garage where his car was parked. Earlier in the week they agreed to go together, mostly because Bonnie wanted to make sure that he did come and arrive on time, not to mention she didn't like to drive in the city and didn't want to hold back on the liquor just because she was driving. Besides the parking was a hell as it was. She wasn't the one to drink till blackout but still, driving and drinking was a definite no-no in her books, especially since her father died because of a drunk driver.

"So, when do I see that special bridesmaid's dress?" he asked, mainly to start conversation, but also he heard so much complaining about the dress that it made him unbelievably curious. He knew it was shorter and the colour was brighter than Bonnie liked it, but never really saw it. He once tried to get a sneak peak at an interrompu tailoring session with no success. He didn't really know anything apart from the flowers he had to order and the invitation letters that Bonnie single-handedly sent out.

"I don't really feel comfortable in the dress, so not earlier than necessary." she answered honestly. She had it on her, he was sure, under the summer trench coat. it was classy, elegant, yet a bit too much for the sunny and warm summer day for his taste, but he knew Bonnie wasn't the type of girl to wear miniskirts that barely covered anything or tank tops that showed too much cleavage. Oh how much he loved those designers…

"on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being like wearing a chador and 10 being like wearing a really small bikini, how much skin are you showing?" he asked. It wasn't necessarily a surprising question seeing his 'girlfriends' and the fact that he didn't get any direct answer to this specific question from anyone yet.

"I'd say like 5 or 6, but it is too revealing for my taste. Your sister on the other hand is wearing an even shorter one" she added. "Where do you pick up these girls anyway?" she asked trying to change the subject "I should put up some posters or something, to save them the embarrassment of sleeping with you" she laughed. "She was less trashy than the last one, an improvement, I have to admit… still…" she amused.

They had this on and off going banter, neither of them really going any further or deeper conversation-wise. They worked together after all, even if it was only for a few more weeks, one and a half to be precise. And then she will be gone. Gone forever, if looks can be trusted. They enjoyed working together, flirting, occasionally fighting, but she was a replacement and she was fine with it, and so was he, that is what he told himself. She didn't want to overstay (not just her welcome, but in general too) because that would be more painful. After all she was his temporary assistant because Jeremy took a two month leave, honeymoon he called it. Kol couldn't contain his eye-roll when Jer told him about it. He didn't necessarily like or hate Anna, but still it was a long break.

Good thing Caroline, his soon-to-be-sister-in-law told him about this friend, fresh out of college and job, of hers who would be in town for the preparation of the wedding. She had to leave her earlier post for personal reasons, she never really explained why, but he saw it was a sore subject so he never really questioned it either. The weird part of their relationship was that they grew close pretty fast as friends, they understood each other, yet they didn't talk much about their feelings, if any, it was enough to have someone to laugh with. Care once even asked when they got together. The question made both of them first frown than laugh, because... it was just simply unimaginable. They were friends. Nothing more. Nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine finds Bonnie in the restroom. Not that she was searching for her or anything, but her sudden disappearance after her brother's sudden appearance made her curious. She just happened to have the urge to go to the restrooms and find someone sobbing there. It was all a nice coincidence she told herself later. First she didn't think much of it, but then she realized that she knew the soft sobbing voice. It was Bonnie's.

"Hey, are you OK there?" she asked. They weren't close, well, to be honest, they didn't talk to each other much outside their social circles, but neither of them cared much about it.

A sudden intake of breath and sipping made it clear that Bonnie, inside the booth realized who just asked her the question. "Sure" she answered, "I just needed some time alone" she added.

Katherine didn't wanted to be privy, so she just shrugged and said "see you later then". Oh who was she kidding, gossip was her petrol, her flame, her fuel that worked her motor. Besides the obvious, she was also curious about why her once-sister-in-law-to-be, or so she thought about her, was now hiding from the reception and by consequence, from her brother. "No, I'm sure you're not, otherwise you wouldn't be crying alone in the restrooms"

The answer that came was so obvious and general that she could laugh about it for hours if it weren't for the people involved. "It was just too much for me… the whole wedding, the emotions…." she trailed off.

"I don't buy it" she answered. She knew Bonnie didn't want to talk about it, but she started to be even more curious then before, not to mention she did like Bonnie, in her own way of course, but still.

"I don't want to ruin your time because of my problems" Bonnie came out, her eyes red from crying and her make-up a mess, but she tried to appear like nothing too big, too hurtful happened to her. "I will be out of your life soon, and I don't want to mess with your good times. It is a wedding after all, people tend to cry, because of the emotions and stuff that surface. I am not so different"

"Then why are you crying in the restrooms and not outside with all those emotional freaks?" she asked. It was a valid question after all.

"Please don't tell anyone" she begged, because Bonnie finally realized that her interrogations wasn't about to end unless she puts her heart on a silver platter for Katherine to later gossip about. She knew it was useless, still she tried.

"Whatever" was the only answer, and Bonnie knew it was the best she could get out of her opponent.

"It's about Jeremy"

"I figured that much" Katherine interrupted nonchalantly.

"You know that we broke up about half a year ago" Bonnie took a deep breath before continuing "And then a couple of weeks back, he got married to Anna, and they are expecting a little one in the close future"

"Hmh" Katherine didn't really feel like interrupting, neither had she anything to say, yet. The good part was to come.

"I broke up with him because of her, because I learned that he got her pregnant while we were together" she blurted out. Katherine looked like she was struck by lightning. Bonnie was so deep in her thoughts that she was oblivious to her reaction, so she continued. "Looking back at everything, I don't think either one of us was really in love with the other, well, at least I wasn't, or at least I try to tell that to myself to help me sleep" she trailed off to blow her nose "nevertheless I still feel betrayed and used"

"Ok" Katherine just couldn't get a grip on the things she just heard. It wasn't that she didn't suspect that the breakup between Bonnie and Jer was obnoxiously close to the coming out of Anna's pregnancy and the rushed marriage. Yet she didn't think much about it, she had a lot on her own plate too. "Let me just recap what you just told me" she tried to sound nonchalant "you broke up with Jer 'cause he cheated on you and knocked up Anna, is that right?" Bonnie just nod "You are the one who broke it off, you should be the one out there and laughing about everything, and he should be the one crying and hiding from you, yet it is you who is hiding and crying her heart out. And let's not forget that you just announced that you were never really in love with him, neither was he in love with you, if your judgement is correct." she took a deep breath, she wasn't the one who used to console others, she was usually the one who made them cry. "I don't know what I am more angry about, that you used my brother, or that you're wasting my time"

This last comment made Bonnie cry even more and that brought Katherine out of her revelry. She wasn't so neutral about Bonnie's feelings after all. She did consider her her friend, family even. Bonnie was more like her far-far away fourth-fifth-sixth cousin or something, closer than her own cousin, Elena.

"Please don't cry" she begged. She couldn't stand anyone crying; let it be a child or a pregnant woman. And she had a lot of experience with the last one, not that she wanted to, but she had to be there for Anna for the wedding, because of the whole family thing. She wondered sometimes if she could just abandon all her so called sister-duties to the capable hands of her cousin Elena, who was after all closer to Jer, than Katherine, his own sister. But she didn't abandon the sinking ship, like a good captain she was.

"It's just the betrayal" Bonnie sobbed out. "I feel alone and used, and on top of everything cheated" she told her. "It's like the band aid was peeled off too fast and even though it is just a superficial wound, it still hurts a lot. There wasn't enough time to heal properly. After all we were together for almost two years, not to mention he cheated on me. And let's not forget that he didn't have the decency to tell me face to face, I had to hear it from the gossip mills and piece the puzzle together. When I confronted him, he like just shrugged and told me that we were never really in love. And I have to admit that it is true, yet, still it hurts."

"But you're here with Kol, right?" Katherine asked the question out of the blue, like she usually did. It was her own coping mechanism, she tried to find a solution and when she did, she didn't take no for answer, or even ask the question. She just blurted everything out.

"What does that have to do anything with what I just told you?" Bonnie was non plussed. She was an emotional mess, didn't feel like talking about her abnormal relationship with her boss.

"If he is good for anything, than it is to forget. You should know how many women he had in just the small amount of time you've spent with him, they use him just as much as he uses them. Plus, it is a good exercise. It's good for your figure". This last comment got both of them laughs. "So now that you feel better, let's fix your make-up, 'cause I can't stand it like that" and she put out half of her clutch, started to wipe off her dripping make-up, and apply a new, healthy line of eye-liner, eye shadow, mascara… Katherine was something else, Bonnie was unable to put her finger on it, but it helped. Not just her resolution, but also the talk. She wasn't sure yet if she will take the leap and act upon it. She was able to let it all out, and talk about it. She had all these emotions bottled and slowly eating her up from the inside. Until Katherine arrived and she had impeccable taste and timing.

"Now that you are ready to kill, let's get ourselves out there" she told her after applying the finishing touches with the fuchsia lip-gloss. The colour matched not only her dress, but the whole picture Bonnie was rocking. "You should had let the tailor cut more of that skirt"

"Elijah did choose well" Bonnie told her once they got out, but before they went on their separate ways.

AN: constructive criticism always appreciated


End file.
